La verdad
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] Hermione esta harta de Cho y su impertinencia así que para que la deje de molestar decide darle la razón pero el principal involucrado escuchará todo... ¿Qué pasará? Entra y leelo. [HHr forever!]


**La verdad**

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente hacía la biblioteca cuando una persona se le acercó, una persona que conocía y que detestaba bastante, nada más ni nada menos que Cho Chang

Granger, quiero hablar contigo – la detuvo la asiática con tono de fastidio

¿Qué quieres Chang? –

Hablar de Harry – Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿Es que esta mujer no se iba a cansar de acosar al pobre Harry? Además de ser un dolor de cabeza para ella debido a que Cho divulgó a los siete vientos que su "relación" con Harry no había funcionado por culpa de Hermione, realmente la tenía harta

¿Y qué pasa ahora con Harry? –

Lo sabes perfectamente, por culpa tuya él se alejó de mí –

¿En serio? – contestó aburrida

No tienes porque negarlo, yo lo sé todo – Hermione suspiró

Y si sabes todo ¿Porqué demonios sigues hablando conmigo? –

Entonces no lo vas a negar – la pobre Hermione miró el techo rogando para que Merlín hiciera desaparecer a la odiosa Cho

No, no lo voy a negar – Cho abrió ampliamente los ojos

¡Te gusta Harry y por eso me lo quitaste! –

¿Te lo quite? – Hermione rió – Por favor Cho, Harry nunca fue tuyo y lo sabes perfectamente, solo fuiste un capricho que le dio por un corto tiempo –

Eres una cínica, sabes perfectamente que yo y Harry nos amábamos – la castaña nuevamente rió

Mira Cho si tú quieres pensar eso es cosa tuya, después de todo es tu salud mental y no la mía, así que ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escucharte – cuando se iba a ir Chang la tomó del brazo

¿Porqué no admites de una buena vez que siempre has estado enamorada de Harry? Todo el mundo lo sabe y es tan estúpido de tu parte que no lo reconozcas – Hermione se soltó bruscamente

¿Sabes que? Sí, estoy enamorada de Harry desde que tengo memoria, es la mejor persona que existe en este mundo y no me importa lo que tu u otra persona diga siempre lo voy a amar ¿Feliz? – Y dejando a una Cho totalmente boquiabierta se dio vuelta para retomar su camino hacía la biblioteca, pero sin notarlo chocó con alguien que estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar

Harry – Hermione enrojeció en el acto

¿Es verdad eso Hermione? – la castaña no podía creer su mala suerte

Ehh… yo… - se dio vuelta para ver a una Cho con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y con los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta – Ven – tomó a Harry de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Cho. Hermione llevaba a Harry caminando sin decir ni una palabra y eso a Harry lo estaba empezando a irritar

¿A dónde vamos? –

Lejos de esa arpía –

Así que tienes problemas con Cho –

No, ella los tiene conmigo, no me deja en paz, aprovecha cada oportunidad para fastidiarme –

No la tomes en cuenta, sabes que tiene la necesidad de llamar la atención –

Es que a pesar de que no la tome en cuenta de todos modos encuentra la forma de hacerme enojar –

Bueno, en realidad es bastante pesadita – Harry rió por lo bajo

¿Pesadita? ¡Es horrible! No entiendo como te pudo gustar – aún seguían caminando hasta ese comentario

Hablando de gustos, creo que hay algo que me tienes que responder – Harry apretó la mano de Hermione y esta se ruborizó aún más

Harry, yo dije eso porque… ehh… bueno, Cho me estaba culpando a mí por el fin de su supuesta relación y me lo ha dicho tantas veces que para que se dejara de molestar le dije que tenía razón, pensé que si yo lo reconocía nos dejaría en paz, pero creo que ahora me va a molestar más – Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada esperando la reacción de Harry

Entonces ¿No es verdad? – Harry tomó el rostro de Hermione para mirarla fijamente poniéndola muy nerviosa - ¿No es verdad que me amas desde que tienes memoria y que lo harás siempre a pesar de lo que el mundo diga? – Hermione podía sentir cada vez más cerca la respiración de Harry

Tal… talvez si hay algo de verdad en eso – Harry sonrió y cerró la distancia entre ambos con un anhelado beso que fue totalmente respondido por Hermione. Una vez que terminaron de besarse Harry abrazó fuertemente a Hermione

¿Sabes? Después de todo Cho no es tan tonta como yo pensaba – Hermione lo miró extrañada

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Es que realmente lo mío con ella no funcionó porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti aún estando con ella – Hermione sonrió

¿Debo sentirme culpable? – preguntó traviesa

Si, y mucho. De hecho creo que tendrás que redimirte conmigo de algún modo –

Lo que tú quieras –

Me conformo con esto – Nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de ella

Esto de sentirse culpable es genial –

¿Sí? –

Si, en especial si me tengo que redimir de esta forma – ambos sonrieron y se fueron de la mano por el mismo camino donde Cho aún se encontraba

Veo que la rechazaste más rápido de lo que pensé – Cho se acercó a la pareja

¿Qué? – Harry frunció el ceño

Sé que es tu amiga Harry, pero no puedes estar con ella por lástima – Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo pensando en lo loca que estaba Cho

Tienes razón Cho, no puedo estar con alguien por lástima, así que lo siento no puedo estar contigo porque lo único que me inspiras es lástima – dijo Harry mirándola con sorna – Ahora si nos disculpas, yo y mi novia nos vamos –

¡¿Novia?! - Cho tenía los ojos desorbitados

Si, Cho, novia ¿Acaso no entiendes español? – Dijo Harry fastidiado para luego dirigirse a Hermione – Parece que me equivoqué, si es tan tonta como yo pensaba – Hermione solo asintió y ambos se fueron de ahí dejando a una Cho totalmente enfurecida y humillada mientras que ellos estaban más que felices.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:** Jajajaja… ¿Se imaginan a Cho en esa situación? xD, tenía que hacer este fic, es que Cho me cae tan mal ¬¬ y la verdad es que aún no entiendo como Harry se fijó en ella, pero bueno en este fic se da cuenta de porque no pasó nada más entre ellos: Hermione ¿Quién más? Es decir **¿Qué es un Harry sin su Hermione? Nada!**

Ya, será mejor que dejé de escribir mis lindas notitas, ustedes saben que cuando hablamos de **H/Hr** mis neuronas se vuelven loquitas xD

Espero que les haya gustado y les mando muchos saludos a todos los que me leen, en especial a las personas que me dejaron reviews en mí el último fic que subí, así que muchos besos y saludos a:

**m****eicosr, Naeh, Ruby P. Black, HarryAndHermy, Stefi Delacour, ****hhrldg.Black y Janet-khp**

Eso sería, hasta la próxima!!

Saludos

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
